reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tiktaalik
NOTICE: As of June 30, 2010, I have resigned my position as Administrator and Bureaucrat on Red Dead Wiki. Sudden and serious events in my personal life will prevent me from fulfilling the requirements of these roles for an extended period of time. I apologize for not responding to a number of recent messages, and have no intention of doing so. I encourage these individuals to contact the other administrations with their suggestions and requests. Sorry for any inconvenience. Archives Tiktaalik's User Talk Page - Archive #1 Tiktaalik's User Talk Page - Archive #2 Gaptooth Ridge hey Tik - can you swing on by Gaptooth Ridge? See talk page - thx. ShotgunMosquito 04:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) trophies? Hi There! At the top of my profile it says i have made 200 edits since May 21, 2010. However, the number of edits under my achievement list it says i have only made 130 (not sure if that is exact but you get the point I hope). Either way, the two numbers are conficting. Is this normal? Thanks man! Prey Posse Page im just wondering why you took my pic on our posse page and if it was because of the graphic nature if its coverd can it go back on? my posse page Hi i am part of the DDP dirty donkey posse and was wondering why all of our pictures have been removed this is public domain and our pictures were not offensive (refering to my girlfriend riding a zebra mule) if this is offensive to you, you need to get a life and just go to another site. Should you really be the number one rank here????! Hello Titaalik, I have 2 things to say.... 1. Lee Van Cleef is best known for his role in "The Good The Bad And The Ugly." 2. This is bold but, I challenge you, the RDRWikia Leader, to a shootout on RDR online. So what d'ya say? Accept? TommyVercetti405 15:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a million for excepting the challenge, and of course, whenever you get around to it. It'd be an honour to face the No.1 rank on RedWikia , whatever the result. Thank You!TommyVercetti405 12:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Just editing this page to remove vandalism. --J36miles 21:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks like some achievement boosting done today by JohnnyS on his blog page, just FYI ShotgunMosquito 23:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate your message immensely. I really like this game quite a bit, and I'm glad I got in here pretty early to help put things together while I used it to play the game. :) I'm far from done, obviously since this thing needs a lot of fine tuning still. Anyway, cheers! JackFrost23 04:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article There are hundreds of articles that needed to be featured in the home page. I don't know, but can we change the "featured articles" in one month then another article then so forth? At least we can vote the articles that needed to be featured, by polling.--Blaff 60 00:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Request for a Manual of Style I'm not sure if this issue has been brought to your attention before, and I'm also not sure if coming to you is the right way to go about this, but one thing that this wiki is sorely missing is the inclusion of a Manual of Style for contributors to adhere to in order to keep this wiki in a presentable format; currently, most articles I read appear to be written as if a sixth grader is writing a Hank the Cowdog book report. I wield the English language with a lot of finesse, but I, like everyone else, make mistakes and occasionally take some liberties with it, so I understand that pages aren't always going to be perfect. However, that's no reason to excuse such terrible grammar and formatting, and I believe that a Manual of Style, if implemented and held up for attention with the goal of compliance in mind, will alleviate at least some of the overwhelming amount of poor articles on this wiki. ''Redemption ''is my favorite game, and as such I enjoy contributing to this wiki, as it is almost as enjoyable as playing the game itself. I have the time and ability to really dig in and clean this place up (after I get back from vacation July 11th), but lack the motivation to do as long as I feel like it's pointless to hope that others will stop changing every single thing they please because they like their wording better--not adding anything new--and in doing so ruining the work others did in regards to grammar and structure and formatting. Read the Talk:Red Dead Wiki page for more details on what I and another user of the same opinion feel on this matter if you're interested in pursuing this. Thanks. Ramikadyc 00:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear of your loss. Though I don't know what else to say. :-/ JackFrost23 15:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) You have my condolences. Hope all is well for you and yours. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 23:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) help me man hey how do you create a posse page? yeah, how do you create a posse page? -Willis2k10 16:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Willis2k10 What lvl are you? above says all. DTSGM 13:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Myths page restoration, with a twist! I saw the page had been deleted a while back, and I had figured that I should restore it. I never got around to that, and I would like to propose that I re-create the page, mark it as non-canon, speculatory, etc. and make sure that registered users could only edit it. But I haven't done this, and I figured that I should ask the person who proposed the deletion in the first place, to ensure no surprise/anger. What is your opinion on this? Jackass2009 22:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey you must be Tiktaalik,i am eduardo,it so nice to meet you,sir,i am a RDR Fan.